Crisis Report Advent Series
by Devildice
Summary: AU Many believe Advent means the Second Coming of Christ on Judgment Day. This Advent is no coming of Christ, but it will be The End. Set seven years before the events of the Final Frontier...Features characters from FF7-FF12
1. Crisis Report 000

Title: Crisis Report-000

**Title: Crisis Report-000**

**Date: August 25, 2041**

**Subject: Founding of the United Space Forces Alliance**

**Author: Aerith Gainsborough**

_"It has been six months since the third World War has ended. The Neo United States Federation has secluded themselves to Earth 1 since their official surrender. The United Space Forces Alliance—I shall refer to them as the USFA from now on—has officially declared themselves as an organization seeking the pursuit of exploration of new colonies beyond the Milky Way galaxy, and as a form of government as Earth 2 and other planets become more populated. Until recently, the leadership of the USFA was a group of generals defecting from the Neo-US branches, including the prominent General Roland Renoa. It was assumed by the public that General Renoa was granted the title of 'Lord' and leader of the USFA, but he commented in a press conference that he would note take the position of USFA's Commander, but of a separate regime altogether, the Inter-Galactic Police Force—or IGPF. Much to the public's shock, he appointed one of his own advisor's, Cid Kramer and Matron Edea, as the leaders of the USFA. However, many critics approved of his decision commenting on Lord Cid's long list of achievements though some disapprove of Matron Edea's appointment, saying, 'While she has done much for so many during WW3, she may not be up to the task of governing Earth 2, much less Ganymede, etc…' And while the burden of governing the colonies is being lifted off their shoulders with the IGPF's emergence, Matron Edea has indeed taken the USFA on the right path with the creation of a group of Special Forces members leading the lower ranks. They have not been officially named as of today, but the media has affectionately named them 'Galactic Guardians'. The soldiers selected to lead each section as Section Chief or Captain will be announced to the media at the end of this month."_

_End of Report..._

"The Matron and Lord really know how to make us wait. Geez, I swear I think they're testing us."

"And pacing around in the same spot isn't helping us either. Take a seat. I'm sure they're on their way right now."

The seventeen-year old boy expressed his boredom with a loud sigh before plopping down on the couch beside his fellow female colleague. "Still bossy as ever," he groaned as he stretched his arms out. "But after today we'll finally be equals, huh?"

The eighteen-year old woman placed her gloved hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles before answering her former student's question, "I suppose we will, _Captain_ Dincht."

Section Chief Gamma, Zell Dincht snorted as he clasped his hands behind his head, leaning back in the couch. "The way you say it doesn't make me believe you have faith in me, Miss Trepe."

Section Chief Delta, Quistis Trepe adjusted her small bifocals, pointing to the young men sitting across from them. "I taught you, Squall, and Seifer equally. And I believe in all three of you equally. I have no doubt you'll all make outstanding Section Chiefs."

Lowering the magazine he was reading from his face, Section Chief Echo, Seifer Almasy regarded Zell with a mocking grin. "I don't know about Mister Personality next to me, but I know you're not cut out to be on our level, Captain Chicken Wuss."

Section Chief Foxtrot, Squall Leonhart, grunted while Zell slammed his fist on the table. "What the hell do you know, Seifer!" he roared, Seifer's taunting getting underneath his skin as usual. "I've worked my ass off to get here, just like you."

"Heh," Seifer propped his feet on the table, stretching his arms across Squall and his couch, "it comes natural for me."

Quistis forced herself to become the referee for them once again, opening her small hand booklet and thumbing through pages. "If I remember correctly, though Seifer, _you_ passed the final exams with a 67 while Zell passed with a 73."

Zell snapped to his feet, stamping his foot on the floor. "Booyah! Comes natural to me, Seifer!"

"Tcch," was Seifer's only response. "Tests can't display a warrior's true skill."

"But what good is a sword if you don't have the brains to wield it properly?"

Seifer ignored the Charlie Section Chief's question, pretending he didn't notice him smiling as he closed his small novel and placed it back on the shelf. "This is coming from someone who is just born a Kramer and is suddenly qualified to lead a government." He opened one eye to the blonde-haired man and grunted. "Didn't see you in the war, Ffamran. Where were you? Cowering behind your daddy?"

"Seifer!" Quistis exclaimed.

"It's quite alright," he quelled Trepe, maintaining the etiquette his father taught him over the years. Calm yet his tone concealed bits of arrogance. "After all, you can't expect a grunt to understand the art of strategy. And please, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that. Balthier suits me better, don't you think?"

His subordinate, Fran, stood at his side, watching Seifer squirm in his seat.

"Whatever, Daddy's Boy."

Balthier chuckled, selecting another book from the shelf and opening it. "It certainly will be a pleasure working with you, Almasy," he muttered, turning the page.

Standing on the other side of the meeting room, Section Chief Bravo, Cloud Strife checked his watch. "He hasn't arrived yet."

"Are you talking about the new guy, or Section A's Chief?" his female subordinate, Tifa Lockhart inquired, leaning sideways to meet Cloud's earnest face.

Cloud snapped his head away once his blue eyes met her brown. "I already knew _he_ wasn't coming. I meant the new guy…the one recommended by the General."

"Right. I heard he's a bit of an oddball, which is right up your alley," Tifa teased.

Cloud crossed his arms and shook his head slightly. "…I'm odd?"

"Don't tell me you're taking it personally? It's just one of your quirks, and all of you Captains need quirks, right?"

"You have a good point, Tifa," Quistis commented and sighed. "But from what I've heard, this new person isn't as serious about what the USFA stands for as much as us. Sure, we joined this alliance to promote the expansion of humankind, but I suppose as long as we're all on the same team, we might as well get along."

"As long as he isn't a chicken wuss like Zell, I don't care," Seifer added lightly, much to Zell's chagrin.

Zell stamped his foot on the ground once more and hissed through his teeth, "Seifer!"

Fran looked to her captain. Balthier closed his book and smoothed the top of his hair, smiling as he turned towards the door on the far right of the room. "Looks like Father and Edea are here," he announced, folding his arms behind his back.

Everyone turned their heads to the door sliding open and the two bodies entering the room.

**Meanwhile…**

"You know, you could have told me about the meeting sooner while you were stuffing your face!"

Assistant Section Chief, Sethlans King, sucked his fingers, savoring the last bits of taste of cheese and pepperoni before hopping down from his superior's table. "Is it really _my_ responsibility to tell you about _your_ appointments?" he teased as he grabbed his sheathed sword from the bar stool, strapping the weapon around his hip. A hunch of his shoulders and he turned towards the door. "Really now, I'm not your secretary."

"Look, I know you're not happy being stuck with me, Seth," said the spiked black-haired male, rubbing the back of his head as he searched his cluttered apartment for his black coat. "But the General is counting on us to give the Federation a good name."

"I don't care 'bout being paired with you, dude, but imagine being 'briefed' by public security, asked questions that have nothing to do with whether or not your _trustworthy_."

"Heh, Section 9 gave you a hard time?"

The slick brunette gave his captain a dirty look. "More like torture. I think they actually enjoy putting their interviewer through hell…the pricks."

Finally finding his jacket in a pile of clothes he washed yesterday, he threw it on and grabbed sword, strapping it across his back. "There we go," he said, slapping his cheeks a few times and jumping in place. "I'm all pumped up."

Seth whipped around on his heel, cupping his hands on his hips and leaning forward. "Ready to go to the Lion's Den, Master?"

"Oh, c'mon. They can't be that bad?""

"Really? Well, seeing as the both of us have close to nothing on file about ourselves, I smell an S-C-A-N-D-A-L. They'll definitely play the one hundred questions game with us."

"We're only supposed to give our names. That's it. That's what the General said."

Seth narrowed his cobalt gaze on his captain. "Heh!" was his only response as he spun on his heel once more, sauntering to the door. "As you wish, Captain Puppy," he snickered, holding the door open. He took a slight bow as his colleague slapped him on the back of his head when he passed by.

"Careful or I'll tell everyone your nickname, Tinkerbelle."

Seth's head snapped up. "You wouldn't dare, Zack?" he growled.

"We're gonna be late, Seth. Hurry up."

"Answer me, Zack Fair!" Seth slammed the door shut and ran after him.

"Hahaha, that's _Captain_ Zack to you, Subordinate!" Zack taunted as he ran down the corridor.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/N: All Final Fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft-Enix. I do not own them in any way, shape, or form._

_**Sethlans: "I don't need extra strikes going into this thing, asshole."**_


	2. Crisis Report 001

Title: Crisis Report-000

**Title: Crisis Report-001**

**Date: August 26, 2041**

**Subject: Forming the Parliament**

**Author: Aerith Gainsborough**

"_As of today, August 26__th__, 2041, the USFA's main branch of law enforcement will be known as the Parliament. Many speculate, however, if this Parliament's powers will extend to the point of approving bills for new laws or if it is merely a name for show. There has been no reliable source thus far to confirm or deny facts, but the media is pressing USFA representatives for answers."_

_Yesterday Afternoon…_

"I swear, Zack, if you blab one word about that nickname--"

"For the twentieth time already, I'm not telling anybody! It was a joke!"

Sethlans King knew better than to trust Zack Fair. Knowing Zack's big mouth and lack of secrecy, he would tell Lord Cid as soon as they met him. Paired with _him_…of all the bad luck, he got Zack. He always wondered why he couldn't be paired with a woman, but perhaps his superiors knew of his _ways _with the opposite gender. A couple of stories of the past few days may have convinced them to keep woman as far away from his chain of command as possible.

Seth shook his head as they entered the elevator. He watched Zack punch the '7' button and braced himself as the elevator made an abrupt start to its destination. "I still think we'll be asked a hundred questions about ourselves," he thought aloud, clasping his hands behind his head, tapping the toe of his black boot.

Zack folded his arms and looked upward at the metal ceiling. "Just as long as they don't get too personal, right? Zack Fair, Age: 20, Birthplace: Neo-US—Gongaga Sector." He tilted his head King's way, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "And you?"

That grin earned him a laugh as Seth leaned against the back wall. "Ri-i-ght," he drawled, "Sethlans King, Age: 17, Birthplace: Khione."

"Khione?" exclaimed Fair. "You serious? No one can survive in a tundra like that! They'll definitely suspect something!"

"Oh yeah…" Seth scratched his head shortly, conjuring a better location on Earth 1. Suddenly, a better one came to mind. "How 'bout Balamb Sector?"

"That's better." Zack nodded.

"Well, that's three down. Only ninety-seven more to go."

"They won't press it any further. We're assigned under the General's Orders. Lord Cid once served as his advisor, so we're in a good position. You know what I'm saying?"

Seth dug the earwax out his ear and flicked it away. "Huh? You say something?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

The gossip about Seth was true after all. Though he was proficient in weaponry—mainly pistols and swords—he lacked much knowledge of geography, current events, and anything needed to serve in the community. Hell, he didn't even realize World War III happened.

_'Where did they pick this guy up from? I was just placed with some random guy, huh?'_

_Standing before the General's desk at parade rest—feet spread apart at shoulder length with hands clasped behind his waist—Zack listened as he continued his briefing._

_"Cid wanted me to choose at least one person to be a Section Chief for the Special Forces he is forming at the USFA."_

_"With all due respect, Sir," Zack spoke up, despite the stern stares he received from the advisors around him, "I was hoping to join the IGPF's Special Forces instead and serve directly under you."_

_"Trust me when I say that this will work out," the General assured him, hiding his smile behind his cupped hands. "By recommending you to the USFA, you're representing me and the other Chiefs will see that."_

_"Will they question my identity?"_

_"Your name, age, and birthplace will be all you need to tell them," he answered without hesitation. "If they pry…deny."_

_"And I'll have a subordinate chosen by them?"_

_A shake of the officer's head. "No. I've already chosen your subordinate."_

_The General turned his head to his right, directing Zack to where his assistant was sitting…in a chair…asleep._

_"On your feet, King!" one of the elder advisors snapped, whapping him on the head with a rolled-up magazine._

_"Ouch!" Sethlans lunged out of his seat, tripping over his own feet, and falling on his face before Zack's feet. He favored the top of his skull as he fumbled about for his glasses. "Damn it, why do you have it so dark in here, Renoa?"_

_"Mind your manners, King!" a female advisor warned him. "You may be just a mercenary, but you will still show respect to the General."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Still doesn't hurt to pay the electric bill though, geniuses."_

_"Insolent brat!"_

_"Enough," General Renoa raised his voice slightly, demanding order inside his office. _

_"Aha! Found ya!"_

_Renoa drew an exasperated sigh._

_Zack planted a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at the sight before him. He gave the General a confused look. "Are you seriously pairing me with this guy? And he's a merc?" Zack laughed, "How does he get by?"_

_"Don't doubt young Sethlans," Renoa replied coolly. "I've placed him in a match against fifty of my top soldiers…"_

_Sethlans came to his feet, stopping three feet short of the five-foot eleven soldiers. His toothy grin took Fair by surprise._

_The General finished, adding a certain severity in his tone, "And he defeated all of them."_

_"This kid?" Zack pointed rudely to Seth. King gave him a dirty look. "Did he cheat?"_

_"Of course not. I personally witnessed his performance. The two of you are a perfect match. He specializes in sword arts as well."_

_"I'll try and let the grown-ups do work though, of course," Seth added with a harsh tone of sarcasm. "I'd just get in the way of the illustrious Zack Fair of Gongaga."_

_"You've been reading the newly updated IGPF files?" Zack inquired._

_"No, I've just been stalking you," Seth's arrogant smirk was icing on the cake._

_Zack patted Seth's head, a dry laugh to add to his disdain. "Ha-ha, very funny, kid."_

_"Think that's funny, then you'll blush a pretty pink when you see me in action."_

"So, what's that sword of yours called?" Zack queried, his eyes wandering at the sheathed sword strapped across the back of his waist.

"What's up?" Sethlans dug a bit of earwax out of his ear and flicked it away.

Zack grunted. Sethlans really was an irritating brat. Just why did the General assign him as a subordinate? He tried again, "Your sword…what did you call it? Or did you even give it a name?"

"…The sword?"

"Yes! Your sword!"

Sethlans chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Zack. "Hah, just playing the blonde joke."

Zack sighed and shook his head. "Man, you're a pain, ya know that?"

Seth saluted his new superior, albeit it lacked true enthusiasm. Still, King's smile found its mark in Zack's nerves, grating it ever so. "At your service, _Captain_."

"Well, I can understand the 1st and his absence, but what about the Omega Sector's Chief?" Chief Trepe asked Lord Cid as their meeting ended. "Have you gotten any word on his arrival?"

Cid fiddled with his small bifocals as he closed his binder. "Yes, yes. Captain Fair of Omega Sector and his subordinate should have been here for the meeting."

"Shows how much they care," Zell mumbled under his breath.

"Zack Fair of Gongaga…," Cloud said to himself, sitting in the farthest chair beside his subordinate.

"His name rings any bells?" Tifa overheard and asked.

"The Grand Gongaga Defense during the Assault. Gongaga soldiers used the forests surrounding the sector for guerilla warfare tactics," Strife explained. "Though it was believed our armies sent there had the technological advantage, Gongaga used EMPs—or Electro Magnetic Pulses—set up on the outer perimeters of their region. Usually, EMPs aren't very reliable for their short-range effectiveness, but Gongaga found a way to modify their ranges."

"Were you involved in that battle?" Zell asked as they lent the Bravo Chief their ears.

Cloud cupped his gloved hands across his lap and bowed his head, the recollections of that struggle coming back. "Yes, though of course we wouldn't record such an embarrassing encounter. Me and…_him_. I worked under him at the time."

"The 1st?"

A nod from Strife. He tightened his fists. Yes, the memories were as clear as day, weren't they? It was a day that wouldn't stop haunting him for quite some time. "I was once the subordinate for Major Sephiroth—Leader of the Jenova Forces."

_A smile he would not soon forget._

**End of Report**

_A/N: All Final Fantasy characters belong to Squaresoft-Enix. I do not own them in any way, shape or form._

_**Zack: "And stop digging in your ear."**_


End file.
